


What You Gave Me

by khfan12



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, If i missed any tags please tell me and i'll add them!, Suicidal Thoughts (First chapter), Suicide Attempt (first chapter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khfan12/pseuds/khfan12
Summary: After a stopped suicide attempt, Dana is taken in by the Glee Club, and soon herself fitting in with this family. Faced with the normal drama of High school and Glee club; as well as a long-gone parent attemping to come back into her life, how long will Dana be able to handle everything before she finally cracks?





	1. Lost, then found.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. I had originally started writing this fanfiction in July 2012, before Season Four started. The first two chapters were really rushed in an effort to get the story started and moving by the time the show had started up again. The first two chapters had gone up in August 2012 on fanfiction.net and you could tell how rushed they were.  
> Come October 2015, I reread and rewrote the first two chapters to make more sense with the direction the story was going because, even now, I'm still working on developing this story and fleshing it out as I write it. I have things planned from Season 4 onward, including some divergence from canon.  
> I would have completely rewritten the first two chapters, if I didn't feel that would have disrupted the story flow. So instead, I heavily modified them, added and took some things out, and reuploaded them.
> 
> As for ships, there are more than the Sam/OC ship, they just haven't appeared yet. I'll be adding tags and ships as they apply, so if I miss any as I go along, please do tell me
> 
> So, if you'd be willing to give this story a shot, I'd highly appreciate it. This story has become one that I'm a little bit proud of, if not because of how long I've been writing it (oddly enough) then at least because of how much I've thought about it. I know it won't be perfect, but at least it'll be something I'll be happy/content with.

The wind was blowing, slowly. I looked around, and it was quiet outside, except for the noise of cars driving around. I was the only one on the roof of McKinley high school, and I was about to jump. I stepped up onto the edge, and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. “Just one more step, just one more step Dana…and all of the pain will go away…”

I started to take a step forward, when I heard a voice. “No!”

I spun around, and saw three people, Sam Evans, Kurt Hummel, and Mr. Schuester, running over to me. I lost my balance, and I tried to get it again. I was about to fall, when Kurt grabbed my wrist and Sam grabbed the other. They pulled me back onto the roof, and onto my feet.

They let go and I fell to my knees and I sobbed. I felt arms wrap around me; two people were hugging me; Kurt and Sam both were. "You're okay, it's okay." Sam mumbled quietly. "Dana..." Kurt mumbled. I heard Mr. Schue walking towards us, and I felt myself crying more.

* * *

I sat in Mr. Schue’s office, with him, Miss. Pillsbury, Sam and Kurt. They were silent, after hearing what I had told, them, the reason why I was going to attempt suicide. How I was abandoned by my mother at birth; and that my father had died when I was four. My aunt then adopted me, and died a few years ago. From then, up until a month ago, I was living with her ex, Ryan, who was just drunk all of the time. How Ryan was abusive towards me, emotionally and, occasionally physically.  
How I ran away from home and I’ve been sleeping at a homeless shelter, and even though I’m 17, I have no money. How I have no legal guardian now. Thinking of all of that again, made me tear up, and Kurt put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Mr. Schue looked at Miss. Pillsbury, and then at me. “Why don’t you come and live with us?” He offered. “W-What?” I asked. “Yeah! I mean, even though Sam’s staying with us, you two can share a room. We have an extra bed.” Emma said. “What do you say Dana?” Sam asked. I looked at them, and smiled. “Alright…thank you, so much.” I said. Emma hugged me and Sam did next, and Kurt did as well. “Thank you so much you guys…” She said. “Do you want to join the Glee Club as well?” Mr. Schue asked. I looked down, and bit my lip. “Would I be able to intrude on a place that is already a family…? Would they even be willing to accept someone like me?”

“Isn’t…aren’t Nationals in two weeks? Are you sure I would even be able to learn everything in time?” I asked, while keeping my head down. Mr. Schue and Miss. Pillsbury smiled. “We have 16 members, including Sam and Kurt, who would love to help you out.” Mr. Schue said. “Um…okay. I’ll give it a try.” I said, looking up at Mr. Schue. “You can sing an audition song tomorrow after school, is that alright with you?” Mr. Schue asked.

"Um...I...you should know, Mr. Schuester, I actually...I kind of tend to have some, anxiety issues, when it comes to me performing on stage." I said, looking at my hands on my knees. "Dana, that's alright. We'll be with you." Kurt said. I looked at him to see a soft smile on his face. "That's right. Besides, Rachel and Finn will most likely be the two in the spotlight during Nationals, so you don't need to worry." Sam added. "Do you think you'll be okay if Sam and Kurt help you?" Ms. Pillsbury asked. I looked at her simply nodded in reply.

* * *

After school that day, Emma took me shopping for some things. Clothes, school supplies, all of that stuff. Sam decided to tag along as well. The three of us went and got some clothes first, and Emma bought me a lot. More than I personally thought I needed, but she had assured me that I would eventually need all of it. We got some school supplies that I needed, and some other things. It was about 6 PM when the three of us got home to Mr. Schue and Miss. Pillsbury’s place. Mr. Schue was already working on dinner.

Sam showed me to the room we were going to be sharing and helped me put my new stuff away. “Sam, Dana, dinner will be ready in about half an hour, okay?” Mr. Schue said. “Okay, thanks.” Sam said. “Thanks Mr. Schue.” I said. “Dana, when we’re at home, you can call me and Emma by our names. You don’t need to be so formal.” Mr. Schue said with a smile. “Okay, thanks Mr. Sh-I mean, thanks Will. I’m gonna take a quick shower.” I said, smiling. I grabbed a change of comfortable clothes and walked out of the bedroom, and into the bathroom.

As I let the warm water rush over me, I felt relieved. I haven’t taken a hot shower in so long, and I felt relaxed for the first time in months. I finished the shower, dried off, and got dressed, wearing some of the new clothes we bought; a light blue t-shirt and light green basketball shorts. I dried my mid-back length auburn hair, and looked in the mirror. My eyes are a light, pale blue color, and I smiled, as I placed my towel on the holder, and exited the bathroom, to find that dinner was ready.

After dinner, I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, and Sam was sitting on his, messing with his guitar. I sat up and turned toward Sam. “Hey Sam, I have a question.” I said. Sam stopped and looked at me. “Yeah?” He asked. “Do you think you could help me perform my song for Glee Club tomorrow?” I asked. “Okay, sure. What song were you thinking of singing?” Sam said, smiling. I smiled at Sam, and told him the name, and we started to practice.

* * *

 

The next day after school, I stood outside of the choir room; nerves threatening to make me even more immobile than I already was. Sam noticed me and he walked over, a smile on his face. “You ready?” He asked. I nodded. “Just…nervous. Really, really nervous.” I said, walking with Sam into the room. He smiled at me. “Don’t worry, you can do this. I believe you can.”

When Sam said that, I felt my face burn, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I sat down between Sam, and Rory, the exchange student from Ireland. I looked at some of the other students. I know who they are. Artie Abrams, the kid who is in the wheelchair, Tina Cohen-Chang, a junior who is dating Mike Chang, who is a senior on the football team and in glee club. Rachel Berry, captain of the glee club, Finn Hudson, quarterback, Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend Blaine Anderson; Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Joe Hart, Sugar Motta, Rory Flanagan, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Noah Puckerman, and Sam Evans.  
All of them have gotten close during the entirety of the school year, would I even be accepted among then? Would I even be able to make friends with any of them besides Sam and Kurt…?

My thoughts were interrupted my Mr. Schue talking, and he smiled at me before continuing. “Guys, Dana Greene here has joined Glee Club, and she’s ready to give us her song.” Mr. Schue said, smiling and urging me to stand in front of the glee club. I did, and I turned to them. 16 pairs of eyes stared at me, 18 counting Mr. Schue and Miss Sylvester, and not even counting the band, watching me; watching me so they can see when I mess up, and waiting for me to move…

“ _I can do this. Come on girl, just introduce the song and start singing, you don’t need to worry about them, they’ll love you, they’ll be your friends…they won’t turn out like those last people…come ON Dana, let’s GO_ …”

I cleared my throat and swallowed. “O-Okay…I’m Dana Greene, a-as Mr. Schue said…Um, S-Sam is going to be helping me w-with the song I’ll be singing, s-so, t-thank you for your patience.” I said, as Sam stood, grabbing his guitar and standing by me. I took several deep breaths before I nodded to the band, who started playing, Sam as well, and I felt a new me take over, as I started singing, and I felt like a different person, not the loser girl with self-esteem and anxiety issues, but a girl who loved herself, and a girl who was happy with her life. Someone who mattered to other people, and who wouldn’t ever dream of committing Suicide.  
The me that I used to be.

“ _There's a drumming noise inside my head_  
_that starts when you're around_  
_I swear that you could hear it_  
_It makes such an almighty sound_ …”

As I sang, I put everything into it. All of my emotions, including how I felt about my parents abandoning me when I was young, my aunt dying, and her ex abusing me. About having to lie on the streets, and then being taken in by Mr. Schue and his fiancé, and becoming friends with Sam.

“ _There's a drumming noise inside my head_  
_That throws me to the ground_  
_I swear that you should hear it_  
_It makes such an all mighty sound_ …”

As I sang, I let everything spill out. All of my emotions; love, hate, sorrow, and loneliness…It all came spilling out, and I felt invincible, like I could finally breathe. I finally felt…free. Free to be me, and not what anybody wants me to be.

“ _Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_ …”

I paused, and Sam did, then we continued, and he joined me in singing for the final part of the song, and I still kept singing, and I sang stronger with each beat of music I heard, and with each beat, I felt my courage come forth.

“ _Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell;_  
_As I move my feet towards your body_  
_I can hear this beat it fills my head up_  
_And gets louder and louder_  
_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_ …”

As we finished the song, the music stopped and I was panting, trying to catch my breath, and I looked at the Glee Club, who had awe and other mixed emotions on their faces, and I felt my face get warm. I rushed out of the room, towards the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, and wiped the tears off of my face. I splashed water in my face, and dried it off. I gripped onto the sink, and bit my lip; gripping the sides of the sink. I heard someone panting, and I turned to see Sam, standing in the front of the bathroom.

“Are you alright?” He asked, out of breath from running after me. I nodded, my face burning again. “I was horrible, wasn’t I?” I asked, walking out of the girls’ bathroom. “No you weren’t, you were good!” Sam said, hugging me. I felt warm in his embrace, and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I started crying, my emotions spilling out once again, and Sam held me tighter.

When we had gotten back to the choir room, Mr. Schue stopped me. “Dana…I let the others know about your situation. Ah, the homeless part and living with us. I didn't tell them anything that you might not want me to tell them.” He said. I nodded. “Okay...thank you.” I said quietly, smiling at Mr. Schue as Sam and I continued walking. I was hugged by Tina, and then Quinn. Soon, I found myself being hugged by all 16 members of the Glee Club.

* * *

_One month later_

I sat on my bed, my eyes closed, and sat there, breathing. I opened my eyes and sat up, then grabbed my notebook that was right by my bed, and I started writing in it. Sam opened the door to our room, and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I was lying on my bed upside down, writing in my notebook. I looked at him. “What are you doing?” He asked. “Writing.” I said, before continuing to write. “What are you writing?” Sam asked with a sigh, before sitting next to me.

“A letter.” I said simply, silently reading the sentence I just wrote to myself. “Oh…okay.” Sam mumbled. I sighed, set my notebook down, and flipped over. “Okay, what’s up?” I asked, looking at Sam. “There’s some girl I like…but she doesn’t notice my feelings for her. I’ve tried to give her hints, but she doesn’t get it.” Sam said. I sat up. “Really? Anyone would be crazy not to notice. Who is it?” I asked.

Sam looked at me and leaned close. He cupped my cheek with his hand and kissed me softly, and pulled away. “It’s you, Dana.”

I touched my lips and looked at Sam. “R-Really…?” I asked. Sam smiled and nodded. “W-What about Mercedes?” I asked. Sam sighed. “I’m over her…plus, she’s going to be moving to go to College. Dana, I feel things when I’m with you, and I know these feelings. I…think that I really, really like you, Dana.” Sam said, as he held my hand. I hugged Sam around his neck, pulled away, and smiled at him. “Sam, I think I’m falling for you too…I must be crazy, because, well, I've known you since you transferred to McKinley back when we were sophomores, but...I barely know you.” I said, whispering the last part. “Dana, it’s okay to let yourself feel. Emotions are part of being human.” Sam said. “But…I just don’t want to get hurt again.” I said, looking at Sam. He put his hands on my shoulders. “Take a chance on me.” He said, gently touching my cheek. “Okay Sam. I will.”

Sam smiled and hugged me, and I hugged him back.

* * *

 During the graduation Ceremony, I was standing beside Sam, and with Tina, Brittany, Artie, and Blaine. I watched the seniors in Glee Club that I’ve come to know walk and get their Diploma, and smiled.

I felt so happy for them, and Sam gently squeezed my hand. I looked at him. “Next year, that’ll be us.” He said, smiling. I smiled softly in response.

“Yeah…”


	2. Kids in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana goes with Sam to visit his family for the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so- i meant to update this way sooner than I actually did. Like I said in the note for the first chapter, I have a bunch of chapters for this finished, I just; I've been busy, haha.  
> I'll be working on putting out a few more chapters this week and then i'll be working on getting an update schedule going for this as I get closer to where I'm at now. 
> 
> I still have a lot in store for this story; so thanks for giving it a chance!!

 

_I look back to the one and only summer time, and my girl was the envy of every friend of mine_

* * *

 

It’s mid-June, and Sam had invited me to go to Kentucky with him to visit his family for the summer, I had accepted. We are now taking our things into the house and his younger sister Stacy is following us around. I turned to her.

“You are so cute!” I said, suddenly hugging her, and she giggled. “Sammy, your new friend is pretty! Do you like her?” Stacy asked Sam, with big eyes. Sam chuckled and kneeled down in front of Stacy. He ruffled her hair, and smiled. “Yeah. I like her a lot.” He said, smiling at me. “That’s good! I like her too!” Stacy said, smiling at me, before skipping inside. Sam stood and I noticed his face was slightly pink, and I smiled at him, as he grabbed my hand.

“Come on, mom wanted to take us out to dinner.”

* * *

 

_She slept safely in my arms; we were so young and invincible_

* * *

 

After the dinner, we were back at the house and watching movies. I was curled up next to Sam on the floor, while his parents and siblings were on the couch. After we had watched a couple, everyone had gotten tired, so it was bedtime.

Sam and I were walking to the room that’s labeled as his, which we’re sharing while we’re here. “You know, this is nice.” I said, as we entered his room. “What is?” Sam asked. “This. Spending some time with your family. I really like them Sam.” I said, smiling as I sat on the bed. “Yeah but they can be embarrassing sometimes…” Sam said rubbing the back of his neck as his face flushed red. “But they seem to like you, that much I can tell.” He said, sitting next to me.

I smiled and went to kiss Sam’s cheek, but he was leaning toward me and I kissed his nose instead. I giggled as Sam made a face. “You’re so cute Sam.” I said. Sam kissed me. “Not as cute as you.”

* * *

 

_Closed lips, she was never one to kiss and tell, those trips in the summer never went so well_

* * *

 

On the fourth of July, Sam’s family had bought a ton of fireworks, so we sent the evening setting them off in their backyard. Then, about a week after that, we all went to a river that was a little ways away, but we all had fun.

After that, there was a fair, so we went to that as well. I’ve never been to a fair or carnival before in my life, so this was a big first for me. They had a funhouse, a carousel, a Ferris wheel, and more. Sam won a big stuffed blue monkey, and gave it to me. We went through the funhouse, and I was amused, because there was someone there who when he stood in front of one of the mirrors, looked just like Finn.

My favorite part of that day though, was when Sam and I had gone of the Ferris wheel. When it stopped and we were in the air, and I was in awe of the view, Sam kissed me. I was so surprised, that I had nearly dropped the stuffed monkey, but I returned the kiss.

* * *

 

_Young love is such dumb love, Call it what you want it was still enough_

* * *

 

Then came our final week with Sam’s family. His mother had taken me shopping, and we got to spend some time together, as Sam and his dad worked on Sam’s truck. I felt a connection with Sam's family; more than I have felt with another group of people in a while. Other than the Glee club; however, since more than half of the members graduated, it's gotten quite small.

When we were ready to leave, Stacy ran up to me and hugged me. “Please don’t leave! You can stay with us forever!” She said. I smiled softly and patted her head. “Don’t worry Stacey, I’ll be back soon, okay? I promise this.” I said, smiling and holding my pinky towards her. She grabbed it with hers and smiled. “Okay, it’s a promise.”

* * *

 

_We'd walk down the beach counting every star, our hearts beat inside our chest, leaving us gasping for every breath._

* * *

 

"So, are you thinking about going down to visit them for Christmas?" I asked. Sam chuckled. "Maybe...probably. It depends how things go between now and then, you know?" he said, smiling. I nodded. "I understand." I said. "Mom really seemed to like you; you know. The same with Dad, Stacey and Stevie." Sam said. I smiled. "They were...nice. It was nice being with them." I said. Sam hugged me. "I'm sure that they thought the same thing about you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So; I know it was short and all, but this chapter was originally filler, but also not filler. It's basically to show Dana growing a slight bond with Sam's family? I'm not quite sure if I had managed to do that, but hey, it works!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you have a lovely day! <3


	3. Oxygen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana and Sam start their senior year at McKinley, and also meet Marley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so; I decided to treat ya'll to a double update, especially since it's been a little while and since the last chapter is so short.   
> This is where it starts to kinda run along with the third season, but also not. After a certain point, the story will go show plot-divergent; I'll add the tags to the main story when it does

 

_I came apart inside a world made of angry people_

Dana walked into the front doors of McKinley, tightly clutching Sam’s left hand with her right. “Well, we’re officially seniors now.” Sam said happily. “Yeah we are.” Dana said, smiling.

Sam let go of Dana’s hand and put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek as they started down the hall towards their first class which they happened to have together. “Are you excited for the first Glee Club meeting?” Dana asked. “Yeah; are you?” Sam asked.

Dana shrugged and smiled. “Maybe.” She said playfully. Sam smiled and stopped them in their steps, before tightly hugging Dana. “Argh, you drive me crazy!”

Dana laughed, pulling away from Sam. “Come on, let’s get to class.” She said. Sam sighed dramatically and Dana laughed as they continued down the hallway.

_I found a boy who had a dream_

Dana walked into the cafeteria and got some lunch. She turned to go sit where the Glee Club usually sits, but they weren’t there. Instead, they were sitting with some Cheerios and Jocks. Dana walked over there and Sam smiled at her. “Um…what are we doing sitting here? She asked, not sitting down. “Oh, Kitty and the others invited us to sit with them.” Tina said. “Yeah, have a seat, _Dana_.” Kitty said.

Dana bit her lip. “No.”

“What?” Kitty asked in surprise. “I am not going to sit here with her. I’ll be at the table we used to sit at.” Dana said, nearly jabbing a finger in Kitty’s face before walking away. “Dana!” Sam called. He grabbed his food and went after her and she planted herself down at the New Directions’ old table.

“Dana, what’s wrong?” Sam asked, setting his things down. Dana looked at him. “I can’t be around her Sam.” She said. “Why? What happened?” Sam asked. Dana looked away from him and poked at the food on her tray.

“Dana? Come on, you can tell me.” Sam said. "I hate people like her, alright? I hate people that...that are complete jerks to other people without any good reason." Dana said, stabbing her fork into the salad she had with her food. “Dana, look at me.” Sam said.

Dana reluctantly turned her head to look at Sam and her expression softened. “If that’s true, the best thing that you can do is prove to her that you are better than she thinks. You don't need her approval to be yourself.” Sam said.

Dana was silent and ate some of her salad. “I guess…” She muttered. Sam took Dana’s hand in his. “Look. I know that what happened to you is going to take some healing; but as long as I’m helping you through this, you need to prove to everyone who doesn’t know you that you can get through it.” Sam said.

Dana smiled faintly. “Alright Sam. Thank you."

“So do you want to sit at the table?” Sam tried. “No. I refuse to eat around her today, that much I know for sure.” Dana said. Sam sighed and smiled. “Alright; I’ll eat here with you.” Sam said. Dana kissed Sam’s cheek. “Thanks for talking to me.”

Sam smiled. “No problem.”

_Making everyone smile; he was sunshine_

Dana walked to her locker and entered the combination, opening it. She was about to reach in, when someone slammed the door shut. She looked to see a girl with chin-length chestnut colored hair, grey eyes, light brown skin, as well as wearing a cheerios uniform, glaring at her.

“Um, can I help you?” Dana asked. The girl smiled sweetly and stepped toward Dana. “My name’s Carmen Madision, and I am only going to say this once; break up with Sam Evans, and I’ll leave you alone.”

"No way. I don’t know who you think you are, Carmen, but I am not going to break up with my boyfriend, just because you tell me to.” Dana said. Carmen pursed her lips. “Look Dana. This is your only warning. Break up with Sam, or you will regret it.” She spat.

Dana’s hands curled into fists. “No. I will not break up with Sam.” She said. Carmen’s lips turned into a snarl. She drew her hand back, but it was caught by someone. “What are you doing?”

Dana saw Sam holding Carmen’s wrist. “S-Sam!” She said in shock. “Why were you just trying to hit my girlfriend?” Sam asked, still holding her wrist.

“U-Um…” Carmen stuttered, her face turning red. She yanked her wrist back and scurried away. Sam turned to Dana. “Are you alright?” He asked. Dana nodded. “That was…odd.” She added.

“Oh yeah. Did you know that girl?” Sam asked as Dana opened her locker once more. “Nope.” She said, putting her books back into it. She closed her locker and Sam kissed her.

He smiled at her slight blush. “Come on. Let’s go to Glee Club.”

_I fell over my feet; like bricks underwater_

Dana stared at the ceiling in her and Sam’s room from her bed. She wasn’t able to sleep. Her interactions with Carmen that day had brought back memories. Some that she had hoped to forget. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a sigh.

“Dana?” Sam called quietly.

Dana turned onto her side. Light was filtering in through the blinds of the window, enabling Dana to see Sam’s face. “What is it?”

“Are you alright? You’ve seemed…off, ever since what happened with Carmen.” Sam said. “I’m fine Sam. I just can’t sleep right now.” Dana said, sitting up. “Are you sure it’s not her fault?” Sam asked. “Yeah…” Dana said. She pulled her knees close and hugged them. She felt the weight on her bed shift and she looked towards Sam, only to meet his lips with hers. He put his hands on her cheeks.

“Stop lying to me; you’re not fine.” Sam said sternly. Dana closed her eyes and let her breath out. “Okay, I’m not fine.” she admitted.

Sam took his hands off of Dana’s cheeks and scooted back on her bed so that his back was against the wall. Dana turned and sat beside Sam, her back against the wall as well. Dana sniffled. “I…ended up thinking about…an old memory with Ryan.” She whispered, leaning her head on Sam’s shoulder. Sam grabbed Dana’s hand. “That’s why you can’t sleep?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Dana whispered. “Come on; I’ll lay with you until you fall asleep.” Sam said. “W-What?” Dana asked. Sam smiled at her. “I’ll protect you, Dana.” Sam said. Dana felt a smile grow on her face and she laid down beside Sam. “Thank you.” She said; her voice barely audible.

Sam kissed Dana’s forehead and pulled her closer to him. “No problem.”

_How am I supposed to tell you how I feel; I need oxygen_

Dana walked into the choir room and smiled when she saw the girl from yesterday, Marley, there. She walked over to Marley. “Hi!” She said. “H-Hi.” Marley said shyly. “I’m Dana Greene, and I would like to welcome you to the Glee club.” Dana said, holding her hand out. Marley smiled. “Thank you.” She said, happily shaking Dana’s hand.

“You’re also invited to sit with me during lunch, just in case neither of us sits with the Glee club.” She said. Marley nodded; a tiny smile on her face. “Thank you, once again.” She said. “It’s no problem. It’s the least I can do. I understand what it’s like being the new kid in Glee.” Dana said. Marley’s small smile grew into a genuine one and Dana squeaked in surprise when arms snaked around her waist.

“Hello. Hi Marley.” Sam said, resting his chin on Dana’s shoulder. “Argh! Sam!” Dana said, wiggling in his arms. Sam smiled and Marley giggled. “This clown here is my boyfriend.” Dana said, pulling on Sam’s hair. He let go of her and rubbed his head. “Hi…Sam Evans.” Sam said with a smile.

Marley smiled. “Nice to meet you Sam.”

_Oh baby if I was your lady? I would make you happy_

Dana stood in the lunch line, impatiently waiting to get some food. She noticed the new lunch lady and smiled at her. “Hello.” She greeted. “Hi. How is your day going?” The lady replied. “It’s going okay. Thanks for asking.” Dana said with a smile before paying for her food. When she got to the table that the Glee Club was sitting at, Marley rushed away from there, leaving Dana confused. She saw the look on Sam’s face and felt anger bubble up inside of her. She slammed her tray down.

“You know what Kitty?! You need to get take the stick out of your ass and stop being such a bitch.” Dana hissed. She took her tray and turned around, rushing after Marley, ignoring Kitty shouting her name.

She left the tray in the cafeteria, taking her lunch with her as she searched for Marley. She found her sitting in the hallway, in front of some lockers. “Hey.” Dana said, smiling. “Hey.” Marley said quietly.

Dana sat beside her, taking a bite of her sandwich. “You look like you could use some company.” She said. “Thanks Dana.” Marley said quietly.

“So, what exactly happened?” Dana asked. “Well…Kitty started to make fun of the new lunch lady…and it got me upset.” Marley said, her voice still quiet. Dana looked at her, her mouthful of the sandwich.

“That lunch lady is my mom.” Marley said, looking at Dana. “Really? You know, you two do have the same eyes.” Dana said, smiling. Marley nodded. “Hey. Don’t let this get you down. You stood up for her, and that’s what matters Marley.” Dana said.

Marley nodded and Dana stood, brushing her pants off. She offered her hand to Marley and she took it, standing up. Dana threw the soda can she had away, just as Sam walked over to the girls.

_I'm never gonna leave, never gonna leave_

Dana sat on her bed, hugging her knees, her face buried inside of them. As she held onto her legs, she felt memories coming back to her. She felt herself shaking. “ _I wish that they would all just stop_ …” She thought.

_Dana faintly heard the door to the bedroom open and heard someone call her name. She wasn’t sure who; as the voice was blurred out._

_Dana slowly crept out of her bedroom. She kept her body pressed against the wall, as if something were to happen otherwise. She neared the front door, and her hidden bag. If she could get outside, she’d be free._

_That was when she heard Ryan’s bedroom door open and she rushed towards the direction of the bathroom._

_She felt pain on her head as Ryan grabbed a fistful of her hair and she winced in pain, not daring to let out a scream. “Just where did you think you were going?” Ryan hissed into Dana’s ear. “B-Bathroom.” She stuttered. “Don’t you dare lie to me! I saw you trying to sneak out!” Ryan shouted, throwing Dana back into the wall. She gasped in pain as the bruise on her back hit the wall and Ryan kicked her in the side. “You will learn to not sneak out when you’re not supposed to! When you’re in my house, you go by my rules!” Ryan shouted._

_When he looked away, Dana quickly grabbed the shoe rack beside the doorway and stumbled when she attempted to stand. When Ryan turned to snap at her, Dana hit him with the rack, knocking him back and causing him to flip over the couch. Dana sped to the doorway, quickly grabbing her shoes._

_When she was outside, she grabbed her bag from the spot it was hidden in, slipped her shoes on, and started running._

_She ran away from Ryan’s house, and away from him._

“Dana!”

Dana’s head snapped up and she was met with Sam’s concerned eyes. “S-Sam?” She asked. “Are you alright? What happened?” Sam asked, holding onto Dana’s shoulders. He was kneeling on her bed in front of her and Dana sniffled. “I…I…” She started. “Was it a memory?” Sam asked softly.

Dana nodded and Sam sat back, releasing her shoulders. He peeled her arms away from her legs and inspected the scratches she had left beside her elbows. When he was sure that her elbows were alright, Sam moved to sit beside Dana. “Do you feel like talking about it?” He asked softly.

Dana slowly nodded and looked at Sam. “It…was of the day that I had run away from…from Ryan’s house.” She said. Sam nodded. “I…was so scared Sam. I think…that if I hadn’t run away that day, that something bad might have happened to me.” Dana said. Sam hugged Dana, pulling her close. “I’m just glad that you made it out of there. If you didn’t, then I wouldn’t have gotten to meet you, or start…um…” Sam said, his face starting to get red. “Start to what Sam?” Dana asked. “Um…to…like…you…” Sam said, flustered. “I know; and we wouldn’t have started dating.” Dana said, resting her forehead on Sam’s shoulder.

Sam felt her slightly shaking and he hugged her once more. He gently brushed his hand over her long, auburn hair, almost afraid that she’d break at his touch.

“Sam…I’m so scared.” Dana whispered. “Scared of what?” Sam asked. Dana turned, now resting her cheek on Sam’s shoulder. “I’m…scared that Ryan will find me. That he’ll…hurt me, or even worse; that he’ll hurt you.” Dana said, her voice still a whisper. “Dana, that won’t happen. I swear to do everything that I can to protect you.” Sam said.

Dana slightly pulled away so that she was looking at Sam, and she smiled softly at him. “Thank you Sam.” She said. Sam smiled and leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on her lips. “I always keep my promises.” He said with a smile. Dana’s smile grew and she hugged Sam. “Thank you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing about that one girl, Carmen; Originally, Carmen auditioned for the Glee Club and got in. However, that scene was removed because it conflicts with later events. She may or may not return later on in the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, there's the first one! Not too bad, I hope? Especially for something that was rewritten/reworked huh? Haha.  
> I have around seven more prewritten chapters that I had previously posted on fanfiction.net that I'll be transitioning over to AO3, and after that, I have a few more prewritten chapters, so hopefully i'll be able to get this on a nice update schedule for once or twice a week!  
> Anyway, before I start rambling, thanks for giving this story a chance, and I hope that you decide to stick around!! <3


End file.
